How do you know
by EvanD
Summary: When Vernon makes the final wrong move, Harry leaves. But what he finds with his friends is something that tears him in two.


They had finally done it. Vernon had finally done it... Vernon Dursley had finally done it... Harry had finally snapped. The anger writhing inside of him caused the house to shake, literally, yet Vernon seemed unaware. Harry's eyes shone with malice, his lips parted in an evil smirk. The hair framing his shoulders perfectly, he stepped back, avoiding a well aimed punch from Vernon. Laughing darkly, Harry spun. "C'mon, you could beat a seven year old, but try sixteen Dursley." Another evil smirk. Vernon swelled up with anger. "BOY! DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT LOOK!"  
  
Suddenly Harry felt an extreme pain in his gut as Vernon swung another fist at him. "DO WHAT I TOLD YOU BOY! GET DOWN THERE AND CLEAN OUT THE CELLAR! AND NEXT TIME TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN!" Vernon suddenly seemed to gain his composure, finally the beefy man noticed that the kitchen they stood in was shaking violently...a ray of sunshine shone in as the roof began to collapse inwardly, Harry's eyes glowed and his hair flew wildly around him. He had altered his hair with muggle products so that the black was streaked with gold, but it now was wildly flowing, so free like his hurt... his anger.  
  
Vernon was terrified and the only thing he could seem to do was continue throwing fists at an ever weakening Harry, who would dodge them occasionally but would be hit more times then not. The hits continued and Harry took all that connected, barely wincing, until he felt what he knew to be a rib breaking.  
  
And unable to help himself, he released a loud moan of pain, with that moan the shaking increased. There was the soft crack of the rooftop slowly crumbling, the fine china cabinent falling, and breaking, destroying the contents within. The rib had been Vernon's main target and had been weakening since Harry had returned to the dull life of Number Four.  
  
Finally rage flew through him like electricity through a circuit. "NO MORE!" Harry cried flinging out his arms, and sending Vernon back into the second cabinet full of dishes, knocking this aside as well. Harry growled angrily picking up a pot from the stove, slinging it at Dursley he was yelling. Vernon Dursley let out a yelp as the hot water hit him, and the hot pan connected with his face.  
  
The rumbling and shaking stopped, and Harry crouched down, holding his ribs, his shoulders rising and falling raggedly and roughly with each painful breath drawn. Finally he stood erect and slammed the next pot into the wall beside a still Vernon Dursley, who looked about ready to wet himself. "Dursley..." Harry said maliciously taking in a gasping breath of anger. " I promise, you...have not...seen the last of me."  
  
In the following second of silence, large chunk of the ceiling fell beside Harry as the shaking began and ceased again. Harry turned, running from the room into the living room. Petunia Dursley crouched behind a couch, looking at him as if he were Saddam Hussein. 'Concentrate Harry... take it one step at a time.' Sirius' voice whispered in his head. Sirius had long since become the voice in his head, replacing Dumbledore, even though Sirius was dead, and Dumbledore was not. 'One step at a time.' Harry took a deep breath and dashed up the stairs grabbing his already packed Trunk. Quickly he flung it open and shoved the owl's cage inside. Harry glanced around and then whispered to Hedwig. "Go to Grimmuald Place... wait for me there." Moments later he found his way into the foyer and continued towards the front door, he was leaving NOW.  
  
Bony Aunt Petunia was there to attempt to prevent this though, and Harry wouldn't allow that. "Where do you think you're going... I happen to know you must stay with us for a month." Petunia said blocking the doorway. Rage returning, Harry numbly felt the shaking of the house resume, as Vernon yelled loudly from the Kitchen.  
  
"Well then you must know, that your month is up Petunia Dursley... and I'm not coming back." With that he physically pushed her aside and ran out, lugging his case behind him. That was when Harry found something waiting for him... a large slender something, a motorcycle. On the back of said motorcycle was a license plate that bore the legend 'Padfoot'. It took a few seconds for it to register to Harry, but he gasped when it finally did, this was Sirius' motorcycle... but why was it here? Mechanically, as if this were rehearsed, he noticed the small place for his trunk on the back and lie it there straddling the vehicle. This was all too perfect... why was Sirius's motorcycle waiting for him? Upon inspection he noticed three buttons... one read 'start' the second read 'Potters Place' the third read 'Grimmuald Place.' Without a second thought he turned seated on the bike and tied the trunk down then turned back, Dudley was in front of him. His little gang was amassed on the sidewalk. "Where are you going Potter?"  
  
"Fuck you." Harry growled and shot a look of anger, the pain in his ribs, his head, his back, everywhere, making him ten times angrier. "Now move or I'll run you down Dud." He pressed the first button and found the accelerator and shot the bike forward a few inches, handling it as if he had driven one before. Dudley didn't flinch. "No way Potter, you can't go, I'll call the police, have you arrested." Harry knew then, that he wouldn't control himself anymore. " DAMMIT YOU STUPID IDIOTIC PIG! WORTHLESS BED-WETTING WORM! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T MOVE OUT OF MY WAY, NOT ONLY WILL I TELL ALL OF YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT THEM BEHIND THEIR BACKS, BUT I SWEAR TO ALL THE GODS THERE EVER WERE THAT I WILL RETURN TO MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP! BUT ONLY AFTER DESTROYING THE STUPID FUCKING BEAR YOU SLEEP WITH EVERY NIGHT! MOVE! MOVE!"  
  
His voice was so commanding, so full of malice and absolute disgust, that it struck fear into Dudley's heart and he indeed jumped to the side. Already some members of his group were shooting him odd looks. Harry calmed a bit. "I'm leaving... have a nice life Dinky Duddikins." There was a loud thump as the roof of the kitchen finally did what it was threatening to do seconds earlier, it caved inward.  
  
With that he drove off, waiting until he was far from the eyes of any muggles to press the third button. There was a flash of purely white light and he was instantly driving straight toward the driveway of Grimmuald Place. Still thuroughly pissed off, and high on adrenaline, he pulled up and stopped with such furiosity that he was sure he could be heard inside, and sure enough as he pulled his trunk off the back and bent to untie it, Nymphadora Tonks stepped out front. Currently, she had long black hair and a small, hooked nose and was breathtaking as always. "Hello Tonks."  
  
Harry said breifly struggling to keep from screaming out of pure anger and drawing the attention of Muggle eyes. Silence now, then. "Harry is that you!? Blimey, you woke Mrs. Black." Groaning impatiently he stood so that she could see his head and face. "Sorry for disturbing her... but I'm done with the Dursleys." He said slamming his Trunk down and picking it back up moving towards the entrance. This was his place now, Sirius had left it to him, he could live here. Scratching his chest he stood erect.  
  
Tonks gasped at the sight before her, the tiny wiry black haired fifteen year old had grown into a tall lean black and gold haired sixteen year old. He was wearing no more then a pair of white cotton shorts, thus her eyes were free to see his muscle toned chest in all its badly bruised glory, and suddenly she found her hands aching to caress it.  
  
The Lily part of Harry had taken its toll, allowing his hair to grow longer then James had always had his, and just long enough to make the golden streaks even more beautiful. Harry caught her gaping at him and turned red. Looking toward the door and wincing he muttered a question. "Is Dumbledore here?"  
  
Tonks shook her head. "I'm the only one, and Kreacher, of course, being Sirius' heir you are his master now so I can't get him to do any help around the manor." Harry felt a wave of nostalgia. He did not want to think about having to deal with Kreacher. "Later Tonks, I need to get ahold of Dumbledor-" CRACK!  
  
Albus Dumbledore apparated beside Tonks and turning he winked mischeiviously. "You called Harry?" Dumbledore paused, glancing toward him. "Ah, I see Sirius' most prized possesion managed to find its way to you.... Well, what is it that brings you to Grimmuald place?" Harry began to point violently at all the bruises on his stomach and chest and back, his back was also scarred from what seemed to be marks left from a bad beating with a belt.  
  
Harry looked into Dumbledore's eyes with his own cold ones, eyes devoid of emotion, at least, at the moment that is. " I'll tell you what brings me here dammit! These! I've been getting these from the age of seven! I'm not going back to Privet Drive, and you'll not make me! I'll fight Voldemort gladly a thousand times before I go back there!"  
  
When Harry turned back he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him... Dumbledore and Tonks were examining his back. "Harry... why did you not tell us of this before?" Tonks asked putting a soothing hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
A shiver ran up and he felt his stomach churn, his face grew flushed, why was Tonks having this affect on him? "I... don't know... I was scared perhaps, scared you would confront them about it making it ten times worse." Dumbledore shook his head as Harry turned back around. "I'm going to get Remus... we're going to Privet Drive now." Harry reached out and grabbed his shoulder some emotion returning into his cold lifeless face. "But wait, I lost control there... the kitchen... holes in the roof..." Dumbledore chuckled. "At this point and time Harry, I've managed to convince the ministry that it was due to shotty Muggle roofing, due to the fact that what you did today has never before been done, you do realise you left your uncle burried under a large amount rubble and your cousin in quite a predicament with his friends correct?"  
  
Harry nodded smiling. Then he nodded again sneering. His reply was colder then anything he had ever said. "Good." Harry replied savagely, wiping a golden bang from his eyes. Dumbledore sighed sadly, looking dissapointed, and dissapparated.  
  
The two stood there silently, memories running through Harry's head.  
  
' Harry was seven and he had just gotten a test back recieving an 'A'. "How did you do that then boy?" Vernon asked looking at the paper with no wrong answers on it. "Used your abnormalities didn't you?" Harry shook his head. "No! Honestly! I just studied hard! Harder the Dudley obviously... he got a C" He was intterupted when a fist connected with his stomach, the young boy crying out in pain. "Stop it!" This only increased the battering. With each hit that landed another sylablle came out of Vernon Dursley's mouth. "This-will-teach-you-not-to-lie-to-me-you-idi-otic-runt! And- this-will-teach-you-some-respect-for- those-better-then-you!" When this was done, Harry ran from the room, Vernon hot on his trail, he was halfway outside when he was grabbed by the neck and tossed into his cupboard. Harry's head connected with the shelf in the back and blood seeped from it. "No more funny business." Harry sat rocking back and forth cradling an injured hand as he cried, his body already bruising. For once he wished he could get some love from them... not hurt... not the pain he was feeling now. He cried softly. The scene flashed to Harry at breakfast three days later. "Aunt Petunia? Would you... love me if I was normal?"'  
  
"Would you love me if I was normal Petunia? Or if I wasn't my mothers son?" He whispered out to no one, and with that, Harry Potter sank to the ground, his trunk landing with a thump and spilling open, expelling the contents within. Tonks gasped as she saw Harry cry, hanging his head in shame, and also, she noticed, bleeding on the cement. She crouched down beside him and put a hand on his arm the muscles in his arm were so tight yet so bruised.  
  
"Harry." Tonks whispered softly, putting her hand on his shoulder. Not knowing what else to do, she did the thing she felt naturaly inclined to do, she took Harry into her arms and patted him on the back as he cried into her shoulder. "The fucking assholes." He sobbed. "I was too small to fight back. Only fucking seven... fucking beasts." Harry whispered to her. She held him for quiet a few more minutes. Finally regaining his composure to some degree, Harry whispered in her ear. "Could you do me a favor Tonks... raise your wand to my face and use a Revealment Charm... just be ready for a shock."  
  
The look on Harry's face scared Tonks, so hesitantly she did as he asked and gasped at what she saw. Harry had been concealing many bruises on his face as well, and now she could see that his nose actually had a slight right hook to it. "He did it last year." Harry said softly as Tonks pulled him into another embrace. Somehow she really liked holding him, his body felt like a completion of hers, and he felt the same, on first thought she thought it might be maternal instincts of some sort, but as she found herself running a hand through his hair soothingly, she knew it was more, but with someone young as Harry!? Tonks ran her hand down his side and he grunted in pain.  
  
That made her stop and pull back, she knew that grunt... that grunt she had used a year or so ago. "Oh dear... that's a broken rib if I've ever known of one." The tears had stopped and she smiled up at him causing him to return it blushing, he had actually just broken down like that? In front of Tonks? Why did that matter to him? "Tonks... could you...." She nodded. "CONCEALMENT!"  
  
"That's better... come on.... Locomotor Trunk!" He stood and followed her as she brought his Trunk up to a room and smiled at him. "You look exhausted Harry, wanna rest?" He nodded and sat down on the bed sliding under the covers in his shorts. "Good... you should get some rest I'm going to go make us some lunch."  
  
She said looking for an excuse to leave the odd situiation. He was sixteen, she was twenty-one, five years... she had seen couples with more then that between them. Tonks almost slapped herself, she couldn't think like that, besides, he wasn't a legal adult... it would be seen as odd. Wait, was she seriously considering this!? It was ludicrous! "Tonks don't go... not yet." Harry begged, feeling like a fool.  
  
She was older then him, he was still a mere schoolboy! "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get all...emotional back there." Tonks smiled. "It's alright Harry... it's fine." 'You know what!? SO what if it looks odd....' Tonks thought. Feeling almost like she was taking advantage of him, she stroked his hair again and whispered. "Tell me something Harry... what do you think about older women?" Harry's heartbeat increased as her hand traveled down to his chest. "Like, um, how much older are we talking."  
  
Tonks smiled evily. "About five years." Mainly biding time he asked. "Any particular reason?" Tonks shook her head. Harry finally drew up another bit of anger. "Well it depends... does she feel things for Harry or Harry Potter the bloody boy who lived." Shocked at the malice and utter distaste that lined Harry's voice she answered, " For Harry, only for Harry." Harry smiled cooly. "Then I'd say she'd have to come out and tell me."  
  
Tonks didn't really like this game. "Must she?" As she feared, Harry nodded, and suddenly he was eazed back onto the bed as she bent over him their lips connecting. "I... love you Harry." Harry's stomach churned again. Last summer he had had a crush on Tonks, but he thought it just to be some adolecent fling and had dismissed it, and now this.  
  
His tongue met hers tentatively and explored her mouth, as her tongue did the same to his. Groaning slightly he ran a hand down her cheeks as she pulled back. "Tonks?" She smiled down at him as she ran a hand down his badly bruised chest, him wincing when she found a sore spot. "Yeah?" He took a deep breath as her hand found his right breast and traced circles on his diamond hard chest. "What do you really look like?"  
  
She smiled down at him innocently. "This is what I really look like, tell me something Harry, do I mean something to you or is this a fling that's developing?" Harry, shyly, tentaviley, leaned up and claimed her lips in his. Soon he gasped as she began to suck on his tongue now lieing facing him, on the bed, both under the covers and on their sides. "I'd say that's no fling."  
  
"Harry, are you aslee- Gyah!" Remus stopped in his tracks as he stared at the two, Harry wasn't asleep but Tonks was, snuggling up to his side. "Shit!" Harry said loudly waking Tonks. She scooted back quickly up against the headboard of the bed. " Remus!? It's not what you think! We didn't do anything okay!" Remus just backed out looking red. "This is an embarassing situation for us all... can we forget it?" Tonks asked, Remus nodded.  
  
As soon as he closed the door, both Tonks and Harry broke into a laugh, "Did you see the look on poor Remus's face!?" Tonks asked laughing. "Yeah... priceless. I wish I had a camera!" Harry added clutching his ribs in pain as he laughed, he was interrupted by Tonks claiming his mouth once again. Their tongues touched again, not so tentatively this time though, and Harry leaned forward so that holding himself up with his elbows, he hovered over her.  
  
Tonks looked up at him, her mind racing. The man above her was no man. He was a boy. An extraordinary boy, who if her sources were correct, had only ever kissed one girl, and definitely no guys. Still, he was irresistable, this she was sure of. Even then as she looked up at him above her, his bruised and well toned chest in plain sight, and his rather snug white cotton boxers on, she felt an unmistakeable desire to take it already to the next level. She herself was a virgin, and as she stared up at the younger boy, she felt a desire to end that.  
  
"Tonks, what if the others think its odd?" The-boy-who-lived asked, his black and golden hair hanging down and tickling her face with the very ends. 'No, not The-boy-who-lived... just Harry.' "Who cares what they think." With that she claimed his lips again pulling him down against her, he wrapped his arms around her holding tight as they kissed. Suddenly a knock came at the door . "Harry? It's Hermione, Dumbledore mentioned you were here..." "Hermione do not come i-" But it was too late, for she opened the door, and saw the two together. For a moment Harry was sure he saw the exact moment her heart broke, her face gained a pained expression and she clutched the door handle tightly, she turned quickly, tears in her eyes and ran from the room, slamming the door behind her. Harry hung his head, burying it into Tonks' neck. 


End file.
